


Learning to Love a Snake

by pattoncake13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, mischief managers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattoncake13/pseuds/pattoncake13
Summary: Harry and Draco get into detention together a lot and a romance blooms as a war rages around them
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. smoothies and confusing feelings

**Author's Note:**

> watch the mischief managers videos for more context and also it's just really good

I can’t believe McGonagall gave me detention. All I did was argue with malfoy. And now I have detention with him and ron. I’ve never had a detention that was supervised by Dumbledore before hopefully he’s kind. At least he can’t be worse than umbridge. I look down at my hand at the scar. “I must not tell lies.” how she still works for the ministry is beyond me. I walk into the classroom where detention is held and I see that ron is already there and the table is covered in food. 

“Where's Dumbledore? And what's with all the food?”

“I don’t know.” we stare at the food. In confusion as Malfoy walks in. 

“What are you doing here?” Rons question was confusing as Draco was the reason we were here. 

“Detention.” he said leaning on the table, his gray eyes glistening in the light of the sun coming in through the window.. What was that?

“oh ya of course since you started it.” Malfoy scoffs at the acquisition like it was the craziest thing he had ever heard.

“And who was the one yelling across the great hall.” he had a point. What am I thinking no he didn’t we were only yelling because he insulted Ron's family again. 

“And who was I yelling at. It takes two to tango Malfoy.” yeah totally malfoys fault. I see a small scroll tied in a ribbon on the table and I open it to read what it said. 

Dear students, today in detention you will be playing smoothie roulette. Since I am too busy to supervise I have added a security camera to record this detention.” The three of us start looking around to try and find the camera. After a few moments of looking I spot it. It's directly in front of us inside of a small plant. “There.”I say, pointing out the small camera to my classmates. I look down and continue reading from the scroll. “I will watch the footage later to make sure you were all civil to each other. I put down the scroll and we all stare at the many cans and bottles of ingredientes infront of us. 

“So what now?” Malfoy asked, looking very confused. To be honest I wasn’t quite sure either. I kinda knew the rules as Dudley made me play once but he did cheat so that I would get all of the bad ingredientes. 

“Well I’ve only played this once before but if I remember correctly we take turns pulling numbers from a bag and those numbers correspond to a food we have to put in our smoothie.” Ron looks at me then back at the food with concern. 

“Harry theres mayo strawberries and tuna fish here this could be disgusting.” he’s right I scrunch up my nose at the thought of having to drink a combination of a lot of the bad ingredientes again. 

“Well today it seems we’re spinning a wheel.” Malfoy said with a sneer. “I guess all go first.” he spins the red spinner and watches as it turns. “I got caramelized milk.” he takes the can and opens it. I’m surprised he knows how cans work. He takes a large spoonful and plops it in his glass. 

“That’s good right.” I ask as I had never heard of caramelizing milk before.

“Of course it is, he got it.” Ron responds with a scoff. “I guess it’s your turn Harry.” here goes. I spin the wheel and watch carefully praying I get something good. I watch as it lands on the number 5 I look around at the ingredients. 

“Mayo great.” I like mayo but it would not be good in a smoothie. I take a small spoonful and carefully put it in my glass. I don’t want it to overpower any of the good stuff I get. Next was Ron, he spun the wheel and practically squealed with excitement when he saw he got strawberries. We all took turns spinning and putting in our items. I got garlic sauce, an orange and corn so far. Ron got a banana tomato paste and honey and Malfoy got tuna Ketchup and yogurt with fruit. It was now time for the last spins. 

“Ron I just realized no one got the hot sauce yet.” he doesn’t respond, he just looks at Malfoy as he turns the wheel. 

“I think Malfoy just did.” We both laugh as Malfoy grabs the jar. 

“Ha ha very funny.” me and Ron continue laughing as Malfoy goes to open the jar. After a few seconds He forces the hot sauce into my hand. 

“Can’t open it by yourself.” I say in a mocking tone. He just pouts. 

“I don’t want to.” sure Malfoy. I quickly open it and hand it back to him. “What do you have like no muscle mass?” he glares at me. But Ron joins in on the joke. 

“Of course he doesn’t since everything is done for him. Malfoys glare moves from me to Ron. he puts in a very small spoonful into his glass. 

“Don’t you think you should put a little more in?” I say with a giggle

“Try me potter.” Ah scary Malfoy. He pushes the jar away and it’s my turn. All that's left is soy sauce and nutella and honestly at this point I don’t think either will make a big difference on the quality of the smoothie in front of me. Well turns out I got Nutella. I try to tap off the remnants of what is on my spoon before putting it in the Nutella but then tragedy struck. I hear the chipping of glass and I watch as a small piece of my glass chips off. 

“Oops I hope these glasses aren’t expensive.” me and Ron quickly scramble to put my ingredients in a new glass. Ron then puts the last ingredient. The soy sauce into his glass and we use magic to blend them together. We then put a portion of the smoothies into these small glasses that were on the side of the table and just stare at them. 

“So what now?” Malfoy asked with concern. Ron and I just stared at him then we looked back at the small glasses in front of us. 

“Now we drink it.” My favourite part. I grab my glasses and take a sip and it tastes like puke. “It tastes like vomit. Like that's actually barf. This is worse than polyjuice potion.” crap malfoys staring at me. “Not that I’ve had polyjuice potion.” good save. 

“The soy sauce and the honey is all I can taste and they do not work together.” Ron said, looking greener than malfoy. 

“Mine just tastes like sweet and spicy tuna.” Malfoy looks like he’s about to cry because of how spicy the smoothie is. I kind of feel bad. What no I don’t he’s a death eater he can handle a little spice. Well at least I think he’s a death eater. 

“You know what I’m done.” Malfoy quickly walks out of the room, me and Ron in toe. 

“Finally something we can agree on.” Ron said with a chuckle. 

It was now fairly late at night and so we all headed back to our dormitories and went to sleep. I had been working all through the summer to keep Voldemort out of my head so I luckily didn’t have any nightmares


	2. nightmare at the gryffindor tower and Lavender Brown

The next few days went by in a blur. I just went to my classes and tried to stay out of trouble. Not that that ever worked but I digress. Ron was planning a party for after our first quidditch game. I was so ready for quidditch this week, slytherin won’t stand a chance. 

Getting back from practice a notice lavender Brown running towards me and Ron.

“Won-won I saw you practice, you were sooo good.” she squealed. I forgot that they were dating. I was so focused on whether or not Draco was a death eater and the weird thing that happened during detention I actually forgot about my best friend dating the single most annoying girl I have ever met. 

“Thanks Lavender.'' She kisses him on the cheek and I have to stop myself from gagging. They walk hand and hand flirting relentlessly as we go back into the Gryffindor common room and then finally detach from each other as we separate into our dorms. 

The middle of the night. 

“ _ Avada Kedavra!” a blast of green light fills the room. I hear my mother screaming as she falls to the floor at Voldemort's feet. I know exactly what this is. I’ve had this nightmare a million times even before I knew what I was, I would remember. But this time seemed different. He was no longer an innocent baby, he was nearly of age and still here he was doing nothing while his mom was dying. He was frozen in place just watching it happen. Voldemort left not even glancing at the boy who lived. As soon as he was out of view I rushed to my mum's limp body.  _

_ “Wake up. Please mum wake up. I can’t do this without you. Mum please. _ MUM!!” I startle myself awake, my scar hurting like hell. Ron was already shaking me. 

“Blimey mate you trying to wake the whole castle.” he says sitting on the edge of my bed. 

“Sorry I haven’t had a dream like that in a while I guess my brain forgot what it was like or something.” he glares at me. 

“Ya sure. You really need to get Mme pomfrey to get you some dreamless sleeping potions. For my sake as much as yours.” I hit him with my pillow and then lay back down. “Night harry.” 

“Night ron.” I watch as he migrates back to his bed. I don’t try to sleep though I was already wide awake and I didn’t want to have another nightmare. So I grab the cloak and the marauders map and head down to the common room and the portrait entrance to Gryffindor tower. I throw on the cloak and head out. I just need to clear my head. I walk around the castle and I come to the window. The glow of the moon cascades over the hall. If I wasn’t under the cloak my shadow would be huge. I look out the window to the night sky and notice the moon is full. Remus is transforming tonight. I can’t imagine the pain he could be going through. 

I rush down to the courtyard and out to the edge of the woods. I’d check the map to see if I would be caught but the perimeters ended so I would just have to trust no one else was out at night.I throw off the cloak and bask in the moonlight. I was completely wrapped up in the moment of pure silence. I didn’t even hear someone walking up behind me. 

“Sneaking out after curfew huh Potter.” I’d recognize that shrill voice anywhere. 

“Look, Malfoy I can explain.” My brain was going 500 miles an hour trying to figure out an excuse that would work but there was no way I was going to get out of a detention from the blonde prefect. That was until my ginger haired knight in shining armor arrived. I knew Ron had followed me but I didn’t really think anything of it. At that moment though I was grateful. 

“I could ask you the same thing Malfoy.” he yelled down from the top of the hill. 

“I’m a prefect Weasel, I'm aloud.” damn I hate when he’s right about something. Behind Ron I see a small tabby cat in the moonlight. Oh no. 

“Prefect or not you are very much not aloud outside of the castle Mr. Malfoy.” Professor Mcgonigal switched so quickly it was hard to tell whether her cat self was talking or her human self was. “Same goes for you two ten points from all of you and detention tomorrow after school.” well there goes trying to stay out of trouble. 


End file.
